Are You Nobody too?
by GraceH208
Summary: Post-Reichenbach. T for possible torture. Sherlock is kidnapped,but soon realizes he is not alone. Who is there with him? Read to find out. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I decided to write two fan fictions (you should read An Eye for an Eye) at the same time, but I came up with this idea and had to start, so I don't own Sherlock, but I love reviews so please review. So the title I couldn't really come up with anything so I quoted Emily Dickenson Anyway Thanks for reading **

**Are You Nobody Too? 1**

**Sherlock**

I try to remember what happened. I was chasing Sebastian, the last link in Moriarty's web; I was so close to coming back to John. Now it will take me months to find him again, and who knows how long I will be here. I was chasing Sebastian and then I tripped, someone caught me and put something over my mouth, it must have been chloroform. So no leads there, but where am I now. I am chained to a wall. My arms and legs are chained so I can't touch myself anywhere or else I would grab my pick-locks. I realize there is someone here with me. I look at him, but it can't be. He's dead, maybe it's just his body to creep me out. Well, I did it why can't he. He is still out for now. I know that I only have a few minutes until he wakes up and I have no way of hiding.

**So message me who you think it is, if it isn't too obvious. I should update tomorrow but not sure. Longer chapters to come. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so chapter two. I don't own Sherlock. Thanks to krikanalo for reviewing and ****krikanalo, Megabat, Feebleplatypus, and spellbound98 for following. Possible update tomorrow. You should also check out my other story in progress An Eye for an Eye. Thanks**

**Chapter 2**

**Sherlock**

I try to shift so to hide my face, but with him he doesn't need my face. He will see my coat and know exactly who is here with him. I must down play it, act like it's nothing. He is waking up in 2 minutes 36 seconds he will be fully awake. It's just Moriarty and he's chained up to a wall. Nothing to worry about just yet. Now I have to wait. Oh waiting's boring.

**Jim**

My mind slowly clears as I realize I'm chained to a wall. It must have been Mycroft, but how did he find me. He still thinks I'm dead according to my spies. This isn't his style either. He isn't a chained up to a wall in a dungeon/basement. He's a tied to a chair is a room with one-way mirror. Maybe since Sherlock's gone he's slipped up, but still my spies should have record of that. Unless Mycroft paid them off. Now Sebastian will have to deal with them. My trains of thought were interrupted by a cough. Oh how thick am I, I didn't even realize I wasn't alone. I look to where it came from. I look over to see if it is the guard or another prisoner. Prisoner, I should ask to see how long he's been here when I realize I know him.

I say, "Well done."

Then he responds, "The same to you."

**Sherlock**

Moriarty does a literal double take and then says, "Well done."

I respond, "The same to you."

He replies, "So any leads?"

"None, I have been more focused on you."

"Me neither. Mycroft was a suspect until I saw you and well then I haven't had a chance."

"First I must figure out how to get out of this room."

Then almost as in answer to my question a man walks in. He comes over to me and unlocks my hands. I immediately act I punch him in the face, but he reacts too quickly and knees me in the crotch. I hear Moriarty chuckle and I keel over and he takes out a weird type of handcuffs. They are definitely cuffs, but don't have a chain. It looks like an 8. He cuffs my hands behind my back and tightens them much tighter than necessary. I know if I struggle too much my wrists will start to bleed.

He yanks me up and pulls me toward the door. We walk down a long hallway until he stops at a room and opens the door. He guides me in. There are two piles of chains on sitting next to two walls opposite each other. He brings me into the middle and walks over to a pile of chains. He lifts it up and I can see that it is attached to the wall he brings it closer I see that it is actually a choke collar used on dogs. He puts it around my neck, and then he does the same with the other one. He pushes me onto my knees and then tightens the chains, so they aren't choking me but if I try to move then they will start to choke. Before the man leaves he walks over and knees me in the gut. I try to move but get choked and stop. The man laughs and then leaves. I am alone in the room with my hands tied behind my back and I'm stuck unable to move. I hear a voice coming over intercom and says, "The great Sherlock Holmes, back from the dead."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's been a while, I'm trying to update more often, but it's hard sometimes. I have been really busy and stuff. So I don't own Sherlock. Read and review. Thank you to all my followers/favoriters /reviewers/readers. I love reviews they inspire me to write more.**

**Chapter 3**

**Sherlock**

_I hear a voice coming over intercom and say, "The great Sherlock Holmes, back from the dead."_

I say, "What do you want?"

"Oh, what a dull question?"

"Sorry if I'm boring you, but I just want to get out of here I was in the middle of something when you took me."

"Obviously. That is exactly the reason I'm bored. You see you and Moriarty have entertained me for years, but ever since you thought the other had died you've been boring. I have tried entertaining myself, but it hasn't worked. You both are to be my pets."

I scoffed at that. "What is so funny?"

"Moriarty your pet? I would like to see that."

"Oh you will, but it won't be as funny since you will be doing the same."

"When will we leave?"

He started laughing maniacally and said, "When you die."

With that I leaned forward and started choking myself. I heard him yelling, but couldn't distinguish words. Might as well die sooner rather than later. I knew that eventually I would faint, and then still lean forward still choking. Then I fainted hoping that when I woke up I would be free.

**Jim**

A while after they took Sherlock, they come back dragging an unconscious Sherlock. He seems fine except from some menacing looking bruises on his neck. The men chain him back up and leave. Sherlock most like said or did something to make himself get choked.

Then the men come for me. I coolly walk down the hall with them. They take me to a room with two pile of chains attached to each wall. With a closer look they seem to be choke collars/leashes for dog. Then I growl as the men force me to my knees. They put the leaches on and tighten them. They leave and then over a man over the inter com says, "Hello, Jim. How's it going?"

"Fine, given the circumstances."

"That's good. So you back from the dead."

"Yes, back from the dead now why am I here?"

"See I would tell you, but when I told Sherlock he almost died."

"Ok, how long am I going to be here?"

"Not saying."

"Who are you?"

"Spoilers."

"ARE you going to tell me anything?"

"That if you won't do what I say you are going to regret it."

"Well if that's the case you obviously want me alive so unless you start giving me some real answers, I am not going to cooperate."

"Whatever you say."

So then I started choking myself with the chains and pass out.

**Sherlock**

When I regain consciousness, I realize that I'm not chained anywhere, but then realize I'm still tied to a chair. I can see the room easily, the walls are mirrors. There is a message on the white ground. It says, 'Since you two are soooo similar, I thought you might want some bonding time. Then I really look in the mirror I see that I am tied next to Moriarty. I shudder as I realize my arms are not only touching, but are tied to his. We are holding hands. I try to let go of his but they are tied together. He is so cold, but I can feel his pulse. He has similar marks on his neck that I have on mine. What happened? Did he try to choke himself too? I try to deduce anything from the room, but can't. It is sound proofed. I can't even make out a door.

He actually looks kind of peaceful when he sleeps. Every I guess is vulnerable when they sleep.

Hey so if you have any ideas of who kidnapped them, btw it is very clever, review or Private Message me. I will name one of my OC's whatever you want the name to be if you are the first to guess it right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's been a while I was on vacation and I don't have anything to type it on or else I would have so I think weekly updates I know I was saying every other day, but that's not happening. Special thanks to krikanalo for reviewing every chapter. Thank you to all who have followed. I don't own Sherlock. Hint in this chapter to who kidnapped them. Please review. Thanks.**

**Chapter 4**

**Sherlock**

I was not able to get untied without Jim's cooperation which he was not giving in his sleep. I waited. He was out for hours. I tried jostling the chair and he stirred a little so I continued doing it until he told me to stop. I greeted him, "Good morning sleepyhead, I see you followed my footsteps."

"I only did it to annoy our kidnapper who probably is female. The voice on the intercom is male, so most likely her husband was doing the talking."

"Yes, I would agree, but she/he is good so you never know. How do you feel about seven years?" Then we undid our hands and started our feet.

"I'm fine with that."

When we were untied I pick up my chair he picked up his. I said, "Corners on three. 1, 2, 3." Then we smashed our chairs into the opposite corners. I shielded my head with my chair as all four walls shattered.

We walked out of the room into a larger room where there was a single guard on duty. I take his gun before he can react and Jim grabs him and puts him in a choke hold.

"Don't hurt him."

"What else would we do with him?"

"Um, I don't know tie him up."

I walk over and bring the chair and rope. Jim shoves him in the chair and points the gun at him. I tie him up so he has no way of escaping. Then I take large pieces of glass and the remainder of the rope and smash the glass around the door and tie the rope so if anyone comes in they will trip and fall on the glass. Jim runs and jumps skillfully over the glass. I nod at him and we run down the corridor. Strangely there are only two doors the one I came out of and the one at the end of the hall. I realize I still have the gun in my hands so I point it at the door Jim pushes it open. In the room are about 15 guards joking around and eating most likely lunch. For some idiotic reason they left all their guns on a table by the door.

Jim grabbed two guns and I announced, "Everyone we won't hurt you if you go and put yourself in that hallway right now." One idiot lunged at Jim. I shot him in the foot. He immediately dropped and started cradling his foot. I said, "Now everyone except for you, GO!"

They all ran into the hallway. I grabbed a chair and pushed it up against the door knob so they couldn't get out. The man stammered, "What are you going to do with me?"

"I'm going to take you outside and call an ambulance." I push a few large items in front of the door.

I look at Jim and he's pointing a gun at the man. I hear him saying, "Who is it?"

He responds, "I don't know, she doesn't give her name."

"Jim he doesn't know anything, and anyway it's more fun to figure it out ourselves."

"Fine, let's go."

I pick the man up and help him walk through the door in the next room. To my surprise it is just a foyer. We run outside and find we are in the country somewhere. I put the man down and run back inside. I find the phone and call Mycroft.

"Hello." answered Mycroft.

"Brother you need to pick me up, I don't know where I am, but I'm sure you already have someone on the way. Tell Lestrade to come there are about fifteen people here who are involved in kidnapping and bring an ambulance one of the men was shot."

"Sherlock were you kidnapped?"

"Obviously, oh make that two cars, but both have to go to 221B."

"Who else needs a ride? Not John he would ride with you. Why are you going to 221B that would ruin your plan?"

"You know that man who we did not know who took Moriarty's place? Well it's Moriarty. Now just do what I say."

"Fine, but only because I know you need it."

"Oh and tell Lestrade I will be taking a trip to Scotland Yard soon."

Then I hung up and went outside. I went to Moriarty and said to him, "Call Sebastian and tell him not to kill anyone I know."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if we want to solve this we are going to need to have a temporary truce."

"Fair enough." Then he walked in and started to call Sebastian Moran.

Two cars pulled up and Moriarty came outside I stepped into one and I saw two large men go and grab Jim. I try to stop, but my car leaves I see them cuff him before my car is too far away. I am going to kill Mycroft. That was unnecessary. Now who knows if he will trust me. I say to the driver, "Phone." He hands me my cell. How did Mycroft have it? Oh well I punch in his number and start, "Was that necessary?"

"Yes he is a dangerous criminal."

"Yes, but he doesn't go against his word. Now he might not trust me. Mycroft you might have just killed John."

"I'm sorry Sherlock, I didn't know."

"Yeah that's what you said last time." Then I hung up and ordered the driver, "Step on it I need to get to 221B now."

**Moriarty**

After calling Seb I go outside and see Sherlock step into a black car and suddenly two large men grabbed and cuffed me. They shoved me into the other car. They blindfold and gag me. I thought Sherlock was many things, but a traitor was not one of them.


End file.
